


The First Dance

by YouDontKnow (akirachan98)



Series: Rivamika Family [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drinking, F/M, Family, Love, Mild Smut, Rough Sex, rivamika
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:55:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25770181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akirachan98/pseuds/YouDontKnow
Summary: After Levi comes back from a little journey he faces an unpleasent evening.
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman/Levi
Series: Rivamika Family [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1777768
Comments: 5
Kudos: 76





	1. Back Home

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story with a little smut so I feel a bit unsure about it.

Levi walked heavily packed along the streets of Stohess. It was a sunny afternoon and he had been looking forward to this day for a week. In a moment he would turn into the next street and already see his house. Hoover, who was with him, had been wagging his tail excitedly for quite a while and started barking loudly as they turned the corner. His legs flew hastily over the stones as he picked up speed and moved away from Levi. It was about 100 meters to the house and so the black-haired man didn't worry. The dog's loud barking must have been heard throughout the street, because he could see the front door open and two small figures came running onto the porch. Stormy they bent down to Hoover and hugged him. It was clear that Levi's children had recognized the dog's barking and so had recognized his imminent arrival.

A few months ago Erwin had made him a proposal that he knew he could not refuse. The queen planned a journey through all the areas populated by humans to find out about the people's concerns. Levi was to accompany her on the last part of the journey to ensure her safety. It was more than just an offer, as it gave him the opportunity to visit the orphanage in the countryside. Historia had it built with the support of Levi to provide a home for children from the underworld or orphans. Even if the often so cold man did not want to admit it, he was very keen on it and so he decided to accompany the Queen's procession for two weeks. When he had told Mikasa about it, she seemed to be insecure at first.

"Two weeks, you say?"

"Two weeks," he said. "That's the time it takes from Stohess to the orphanage and back again. We'll stay there a few days and then return in time for the festivities. I am looking forward to it already..." He moaned annoyed.

"I will never forgive you if you are not back in time. I will never get through this evening alone." Her smile betrayed her.

" You don't have to tell me... I wonder why I'm obliged to do something so useless every two years anyway."

"You know very well!"

For years, the military has held a ceremony every two years to raise funds. Everyone who had any rank within the walls was invited to be discreetly robbed. In recent years, the military has been more dependent than ever on generous donations in order to be able to survive. Of course Levi's presence as a high-ranking officer was obligatory, at least that's what Erwin had explained. The last two times he had taken Mikasa with him, hoping to avoid the many unpleasant conversations. To his astonishment she had a lot of fun that evening, which might have been due to his dancing skills. Mikasa was astonished when Levi told her that as an officer he actually had to learn how to dance. He was just as perfect at it as he was at fighting. But she too had learned quickly when he showed her some steps.

So now he walked down the path to his house and could see his children from afar, who were obviously as happy about his return as he was. When he had arrived just before the stairs to the veranda, Farlan and Isabel also recognized him and smiled even more joyfully. Levi dropped his bags and spread his arms but only to hold his children in them a short time later.

"Daddy!" Farlan hardly seemed to be able to calm himself down.

"I missed you." Isabel squeezed her father so tightly that it was impossible for him to free himself from her embrace.

"I've missed you too." He held them tighter one last time. "We'd better go inside." Levi grabbed the luggage that was still on the ground and followed them inside. It was a nice, familiar feeling to step over the threshold of his house. But most of all he was looking forward to an extensive bath, but this had to wait a while longer.

"Is your mother back yet?"

"No, she's not back yet." Farlan sat down on a chair at the dinner table.

"Okay, well, you probably haven't eaten yet either, have you?" He carelessly threw his jacket over a chair, against his need for order.

"Nope." His son's answer came promptly.

"Well, let's make a quick work of it. I haven't eaten yet either. Farlan, can you please wash the potatoes?" Farlan quickly jumped up and went to work.

"What about you, Isabel?" It hadn't escaped Levi's notice that his daughter had been eyeing him attentively for some time.

"You look funny, Daddy."

"Funny?" He raised one eyebrow.

With her little fingers, she indicated to him to bend down to her. When his head was at her level, she put both hands on his cheeks and stroked them gently. Now Levi realized what she meant. He hadn't shaved since his departure and so he had a very short beard on his face. He had to laugh and put his hands over Isabel's.

"Ha Ha Ha! You mean the beard! Don't worry, tonight I'll look perfectly normal again. I promise!"

Isabel nodded and a smile spread on her lips.

"But now you should help your brother first."

After the three had eaten, Levi looked nervously at the clock, as Mikasa was still not back. There was not much time left, because they both had to get ready for the evening.

"Farlan! Isabel! Look here." Levi had opened a bag and pulled out a bundle of cloth. "I brought you something."

His children's eyes widened and they stared spellbound at the cloth in his hands. Carefully he unwrapped three wooden objects and laid them on the table.

"What is this?"

"They are wind chimes. The children in the orphanage made them. I brought one for each of you. Hannes will see his later."

"They're really very beautiful! Can we put them up?" Isabel looked into her father's eyes.

"Yes, but after that I have to hurry, you know that mom and I aren't here tonight and Uncle Eren will be here later to take care of you."

"We're already grown!" It came grumbling from Farlan.

"Maybe you are, but Hannes isn't." He ran his son through his black hair. Now come... your sister wants to put up the wind chimes."

After only a short time Levi had managed, alternately with Farlan and Isabel on his shoulders, to fasten all three wind chimes to the veranda. He proudly watched his work as a light breeze made the woods sound. He took a short breath before heading for his favourite place, the bathroom. When Mikasa would come home with Hannes, she would find prepared food on the table.

Once in the bathroom, Levi immediately had water run into the tub and grabbed a large bar of soap and threw it into the water. He carelessly threw his uniform into a corner and let his body slowly slide into the water. It felt good to finally have a real bathtub again. On the way, only short cleaning activities had been possible. Levi briefly dipped his head under water so that his black hair was completely soaked through and now hung in strands on his face. It did not take long before he had washed his entire body with the soap and breathed out calmly. He felt a whole lot better now that all the dirt had been washed off him. For some time he put his head in the neck and closed his eyes. He enjoyed the warmth of the water and freed himself from the unpleasant thoughts of the coming evening. He did not know how long he had been lying there like that and yet it seemed like an eternity to him. He wondered, for Mikasa should have been here by now.

He rose out of the water and reached for a fresh towel which he wrapped around his hips before standing in front of the sink with a mirror. He looked at his face and ran his hand over the stubbly cheek, which Isabel had denounced earlier. "You're finally about to disappear." He spoke the words to himself as he reached for the shaving cream and a brush. After only a few seconds, he had the razor in his hands and ran it across his face precisely. While he was concentrating, he heard soft footsteps in the hallway which clearly did not belong to Farlan or Isabel. So it could only be Mikasa, which must have arrived already.

In the mirror he could see the door handle moving down and his wife entering the bathroom. He ran the blade down his throat one last time and turned to her. A gentle smile had spread across her face as she looked at her husband. She took a few steps towards him and put one hand on his bare shoulder.

"Thank you for the food."

For a few seconds Levi was silent, for he was overwhelmed by the situation. He had been imagining this moment for two weeks.

Now it was him who showed action and pushed her back towards the door. He stopped when her back touched the wood and looked deep into her eyes.

"I missed you so much." Gently he put his lips on hers and placed his hands on her hips. It was a kiss that expressed all the sorrow of the past and seemed never-ending. To Mikasa's amazement, Levi's hands moved to her wrists and held them above her head while his kisses slowly moved to her neck and then to her ear.

A little breathlessly Mikasa searched for the right words. " I... I've missed you, too. And the chil... children too."

"When did you get back?" Between kisses, he whispered in her ear.

"I wanted to let you bathe in peace and took care of Hannes."

Levi now strengthened the grip around her wrists and pressed her against the door with his whole body. "So that's it... you could have considered joining me. Now we have very little time left."

Slowly a smug smile appeared on Mikasa's lips. She was well aware of the effect she had on Levi even after all these years. She wasn't exactly averse to the view of his still naked upper body either, but there was something more important now. She gathered all her strength to resist him. "You're right, we don't have time for this. You should get changed and look after Hannes. I have to get ready too." She heard him growl slightly but he loosened his grip around her wrists and released her again. He stepped back a few steps from her again and examined her briefly. Only now did he notice that she was still wearing her uniform and his actions had not left her cold. Her cheeks were slightly reddened and her pupils dilated.

"You are lucky!" He set himself in motion again. "Next time, I won't let you get away!" With these words, he pushed past her and left the bathroom, but not without giving her a meaningful look first.

He entered the bedroom and to his amazement found clothes on the bed. Mikasa must have already prepared them for him. He looked at them disparagingly, but only to stand in front of a mirror shortly afterwards, perfectly dressed. For a year, the officers on the survey corps had been wearing a new going-out uniform. It was much darker than the old one and had a much more favourable cut. The dark green, was hardly recognizable as such and almost resembled a black. On his left chest the wings of the survey corps were emblazoned and on his right chest various medals and decorations. Levi hated this display, but Erwin was vehemently reluctant to show it off. He heard his admonishing words again and again in the back of his head. Hurriedly he combed his hair into the right position and looked at himself in the mirror one last time. Even if he didn't like it, he knew very well that this uniform looked good on him and it didn't harm the purpose.

When he was finished, he made his way back down to the living room. Mikasa would probably take a while longer and Hannes shouldn't be unattended for too long. He was almost three years old now and developed just as splendidly as his older siblings. When Levi ran down the stairs he could already hear their voices, which clearly came from the living room. Isabel, Farlan and Hannes sat on the floor together and played with Hoover. Or rather with his ears, because the meanwhile big dog seemed to think more about sleeping than about playing.

Levi was happy to finally be able to take Hannes in his arms. Carefully he lifted him up and smiled at him. Before he pressed him completely to himself, his eyes flew over his hands unnoticed and checked them for possible dirt. When he had made sure that his uniform would stay clean, he pressed him to himself and sat down on the sofa with him. He gently stroked his hair and patted his back.

"Well how was your day Hannes? Did you play with the other children much today?"

"Yes." He nodded hastily and clung to his father. He, too, had missed Levi terribly these past two weeks. Farlan and Isabel were already older and could understand where Levi was and that he would be back soon, but with Hannes it was a bit different. He had asked for him every evening and had been close to tears when Mikasa had to put him off.

"Where were you daddy?"

"Mommy and I explained that to you. I had to work and couldn't be with you." He looked deep into the eyes of his youngest son.

"Why didn't you take me with you? Don't you love me anymore?"

Levi was briefly shocked, Hannes' words hit him right in the heart. He loved his children more than anything and could not imagine a life without them. He pressed Hannes firmly to himself and reached out a hand to Farlan and Isabel. They both followed their father's request and went to him on the sofa, so that he could take them in his arms as well.

"I love you so much, I will never leave you! I promise you that! And so does your mom."

"We know, Dad!" Farlan was surprised by his father's little emotional outburst.

"No matter what happens, you can always count on me."

"We love you too, Daddy." Isabel, who usually held back with words, now pressed closer to her father.

"We're gonna spend the whole day together tomorrow playing! Well? Sounds like something, doesn't it?"

In a hurry, all three nodded before their attention was drawn to something else. Hoover, who until a few moments ago had been lying quietly on the floor, had got up and moved towards the hall. He remained standing tense and watched the door. Shortly afterwards there was a knock. Farlan, followed by Isabel, were the first to jump up from the sofa and announced their uncle's arrival with a loud exclamation.

"Uncle Eren!"

Farlan managed to open the door and let his uncle in.

"Hi, Farlan! And where is my favorite niece?" Eren picked Farlan up for a second and threw him in the air, but only to put him back on the ground a few moments later. Now he also recognized Isabel, who had stopped in the doorway and waited patiently for Levi to come to them, too. He had stopped in the dining area with Hannes on his arm and watched the hustle and bustle for a moment. Eren had taken off his jacket and hung it on a hook in the hall. He took Farlan's hand and was immediately pulled into the larger room.

"Hello Levi! I'm sorry I'm a bit late, but I got stuck on the way."

"No problem, Mikasa isn't finished yet anyway, and you'll take care of a worry for us."

"Ha Ha a worry? I like spending time with the little ones."

"I can understand that..." Levi glanced briefly at Hannes who was still clinging to him.

"What's wrong with you, little one? Aren't you going to say hello?" But Hannes still wasn't quite sure about the situation. When Levi wanted to give him into Erens arms he started to whine a bit. The black-haired man decided to hold him for a while after all. Hannes must have really suffered from his absence.

"So be it." Eren reached out his hand and lightly petted Hannes on his head.

The two men went into the living room and sat down on the sofa. Eren was very interested in the trip that Levi had accompanied in the past weeks and so a topic of conversation was quickly found. In the course of the conversation Hannes had also become more relaxed and had crawled over the sofa to his uncle and was now sitting happily on his lap.

From above one could hear clattering steps on wood, approaching the stairs. Levi made the only logical conclusion and pronounced it. "Mikasa is ready, the carriage will be here soon." Again the men rose and positioned themselves at the foot of the stairs. Levi tugged his uniform and made sure it was in its perfect position again. All eyes were directed upwards and watched Mikasa as she gracefully descended the stairs. It was Eren's mouth flap that first fell down when he had completely examined her.

The black-haired woman was wearing an ankle-length evening dress, which was subtly embroidered with glittering ornaments. The colour was in perfect harmony with her equally dark hair colour, which contrasted sharply with the red of her lips and a necklace she wore around her neck. The sight had taken Levi's breath away and he had to clear his throat briefly to keep his composure. When she had reached the last step, he reached out his hand for her so she could grab it. He still couldn't get a word out and just held her hand firmly in his.

Isabel, who also watched her mother with big eyes, could not hold back anymore. "You look totally beautiful, Mommy! When I grow up, I want to look just like you!"

"But you are already beautiful, my little girl!" The situation was slightly uncomfortable for Mikasa.

Eren had also managed to close his mouth and now used it to greet her. "Hello, Mikasa. I agree with your daughter!" He squeezed her just slightly and gave her a kiss on the cheek since he was now the one wearing Hannes. "You really should go! You'll surely be missed otherwise."

The farewell from the children went surprisingly smoothly and Mikasa and Levi were able to board the carriage that was already waiting for them. After helping his wife inside, he sat down opposite her and knocked twice on the wall to signal the carriage driver that he could depart. Levi visibly avoided looking at the black-haired woman and instead stared out the window.

"Tell me... is everything all right?"

"Of course I'm all right. What should be wrong?" He still didn't make a move to turn his head in her direction.

"You're acting strange! First you don't sit next to me and now you're staring out the window like a madman."

"Tsk! Clever as ever... believe me, it's for your own good." He slightly raised the corner of his mouth.

"I can't quite understand you."

Levi's gaze caught her unprepared and with a force of its own. His slightly blue eyes pierced through hers like daggers. He let his gaze wander. From her face to her neck and torso, to her legs hidden by her dress. He lingered at her ankles and breathed deeply once.

"I am serious. How can I look at you without giving in to the urge to rip that dress off your body?"

Mikasa had expected everything, but not this. It didn't take three seconds for her blood to rush into her cheeks and she blushed slightly.

"I guess you'll have to deal with that, we've got a whole evening ahead of us."

Levi moaned annoyed. "I know. I'll probably survive this one too." His facial expressions relaxed a little, because his mind was changing.

"Will you tell me how the trip was?"

"Where to begin? The first few days were an immense burden."

" How should I understand? Or rather, were they an burden for everyone or just for you?" Mikasa knew her husband well, so she knew he was often a little over-sensitive.

"You know what... it doesn't matter. Let's talk about the orphanage instead."

"You'd be surprised how much that place has changed. More than 20 children live there now. Everything is much bigger and they cultivate the surrounding fields by themselves. They have even managed to build a kind of village school where the children go to together."

"That sounds wonderful! You seem to have done the right thing in supporting Historia."

"That wasn't the only time I did something right." Levi twisted the wedding ring on his right hand with his thumb and forefinger.

"I'm glad you're back. It's been difficult without you."

When he heard the word difficult, the captain listened.

"Not the way you think now. I had everything under control. The kids are in school and kindergarten half the day. Farlan and Isabel are very independent for their age."

"Then what do you mean?" Levi raised one eyebrow

"Something was just missing. Not just for me, but for the children too. Hannes especially, he asked me every night if you wouldn't kiss him good night. I explained it to him every time, but he was still sad."

"I would never have left without your permission! You know that!"

"That's not what I was aiming at."

"Then what?" He leaned forward a bit.

"That I'm just happy you're back." She reached out her hand and gently stroked his cheek.

"So am I." He reached for hers with one hand and pressed his lips to the back of her hand.

It did not take long before the carriage came to a halt and Levi helped Mikasa out of the carriage. They stood in front of the entrance of the big garrison building which was brightly lit. Already muffled voices could be heard all the way to the street. In front of the large open wing door, two guards stood, illuminated by the light of the flickering torches. Levi gave his wife an arm to hook on and looked at her once more. "Ready?"


	2. Promises

Together they walked along the path and stopped in front of the entrance, in front of which some more people were standing and waiting for entry. One of the guards checked the invitation cards and invited the guests inside with a friendly smile. When it was Levi and Mikasa's turn, the soldier waved his hand in a calming gesture and Levi put the card back into his jacket.

"Captain Levi Ackermann! If I would not recognise you, I would be a bad soldier. The ballroom is on the right, just go right through."

Levi nodded as the soldier saluted in front of him and continued to pull Mikasa, for it had not passed him by how he had looked at his wife. The last thing he needed now were men looking at Mikasa in this way. Arriving in the banquet hall they recognized a lot of round tables, which were spread all over the room, but in the middle of the hall they left a large area empty. Levi inspected every single table in record time and looked for a particular person. When he had found what he was looking for, he led Mikasa, to the satisfaction of some of the gentlemen present, through the entire room to the table he had chosen.

When they arrived, Mikasa recognized their commander. Erwin Smith smiled at her friendly and rose from his seat. "Mrs. Ackermann. It is a pleasure, as always! Levi, please sit down." There were two seats left at the table, which were obviously intended for the two Ackermanns. Levi quickly pulled back the chair for Mikasa and helped her sit down before he sat down next to her himself. Unnoticed, wine was immediately poured into their glasses. A man, who seemed a little older, immediately took the word. "Please introduce us to one another Erwin."

"Of course. This is Lord Albrecht." He pointed to the man dressed in what was obviously a very expensive garment. "And this is Captain Levi Ackermann and his wife Mikasa Ackermann. She's also a member of the survey corps and leads a small group of promising soldiers."

"Well, well, well. You wouldn't expect it from such a graceful lady. Are you satisfied with your work, my dear?"

Levi had to fight the urge not to just get up and leave, instead he grabbed Mikasa's hand, which was on her knee under the table, unnoticed.

"I am very pleased. The young people learn very quickly and are in excellent condition." Mikasa overplayed her slight confusion and smiled back friendly.

"Ha Ha what are you talking about? You are still youthful and fresh yourself!" Erwin, who had been holding back until then, stopped the flood of inappropriate flattery by interrupting the conversation. The blond haired man, knew very well about the nature of Levi's nerves and he couldn't allow himself an outburst of emotion if he wanted to collect at least some money that evening.

"Lord Albrecht, did you know that the Captain only returned today from our Queen's tour through the country?"

"Oh! Is that so?" The nobleman's eyes moved from Mikasa's body to Levi's, who was boiling inside.

"Yes." He pressed out briefly.

"You seem less talkative than your charming companion!" His eyes wandered back to Mikasa.

Quickly, and to prevent worse, Mikasa placed her hands on Levi's shoulder and arm. "You must excuse him! You know he is still exhausted from the long journey." The eyes of the Lord narrowed slightly at the sight of Mikasa's wedding ring, which now became clearly visible to him. He realized that all the effort he had made was probably pointless and that he would have to settle for something else. "Smith! I'm getting hungry! It's about time you start saying something."

Erwin cleared his throat briefly, but then got up from his chair and raised his glass. He moved away from the table and stepped into the middle of the hall. After a few moments he had the full attention of all present and began his opening speech. Levi would have liked best to bang his head on the tabletop in front of him. He had never liked this stilted appearance. Everyone here knew exactly what the evening was about. It was money, no more, no less. It was a tiresome undertaking to have to constantly take it out of the rich man's pockets, but still he gave in to his fate. He did the same as Erwin, who certainly preferred another occupation than this one. When Erwin lifted the glass at the end of his speech, everyone did the same and the meal was served. It was sumptuous and no comparison to the food the military normally had to offer. Mikasa could still remember her first years as a soldier very well. The food was not there to enjoy, but to be filled. Images from that time forced themselves into her head. The constant arguments between Eren and Jean, which strangely enough had always taken place at mealtimes, and Sasha's impetuous behavior, as if she would starve to death at any moment.

Mikasa looked up from her plate and watched Levi out of the corner of her eye. He didn't seem to be very hungry as there was more than half left on his plate. He seemed to be more devoted to alcohol that evening, for he had already emptied his third glass. However, it took much more to have an effect on him than just a few glasses. His senses were still so intact that he noticed Mikasa looking at him from the side. Inconspicuously he turned his head to her and whispered a few words.

"Is something wrong?"

"You're not eating very much."

"I've lost my appetite." A meaningful look went to Lord Albrecht, who apparently didn't think much of manners at the table. In one quick movement Levi emptied the next glass.

After the meal was over, Erwin stood up and told Levi to do the same. The company now moved on to the more relaxed part of the evening and spread throughout the hall.

"Levi! Come. There are some people who want to meet you." The dark-haired man had no chance and was pulled away from the table by Erwin. When Mikasa realized that the others had also got up and that she was now sitting at a table alone with Lord Albrecht, a lump formed in her throat. The look he gave her disgusted her and she tried desperately to find an excuse to escape from this situation. Just as the Lord was about to speak, she heard a hysterical voice behind her.

"Mikasa! I knew you were here somewhere!"

"Hanji! I'm glad we meet again."

"Let's go get another glass of this fine wine." With these words, Mikasa was happily removed from her seat. Lord Albrecht was left with nothing better than to shake his head in confusion.

When the two women had mingled with the crowd and each held a glass of wine in her hand, Mikasa thanked her saviour.

"Thank you Hanji. You've saved me a lot..."

"You don't have me to thank for that..." She nodded her head in one direction to make the black-haired woman aware of something. Mikasa followed her gaze and recognized Levi at a distance, as he, with a glass of whisky in his hand, strained to follow a conversation.

"I see..."

"He's a real sunshine today!" Hanji's laughter was as infectious as ever.

"He doesn't like this evening." Mikasa tried to find understanding for him.

"He never liked these evenings."

Mikasa was glad to be able to talk to Hanji because the department leader had always been at her side when she needed help. Even if she had her often exuberant phases, they were usually justified.

"Say, Mikasa, how are the children?"

"Fine. They're glad Levi is home at last. I've just been a little worried about Hannes these last weeks."

"Hm? What about Hannes? Is he ill?"

"No, he just didn't understand why his father wasn't there any more. It was a little adventure every night to get him to sleep. Even though I explained it to him each time, I had the impression he didn't want to go to sleep waiting for Levi."

"Ahhh I see. You shouldn't worry too much. It's completely normal behavior. He's just at an age when everything is very confusing. Where are the little ones now, anyway?"

"They're at home, Eren is with them, making sure the house is still standing when we come back." Hanji laughed merrily and drank the last of the leftovers from her glass. Mikasa used the short moment and squinted at her husband who was now surrounded by a completely different group of men. She was torn from her thoughts when a voice addressed her from behind.

"Officer Ackermann?"

Mikasa turned and looked into a pair of eyes that were familiar to her. "Benjamin? I'd forgotten you were here, too." Hanji used the moment to withdraw from the conversation. "I wish you a pleasant evening Mikasa!"

Now Mikasa smiled at the young man who stood in front of her with two full glasses. He didn't move, he just looked at her. It was not in the same disgusting way as Lord Albrecht had done some time before, it was admiring and respectful.

"Won't you hand me one of those glasses?"

"Of course! I'm sorry, it just took my breath away. I usually only see you in uniform. You look stunning."

"Thank you for the compliment, but I think that's enough for today." The black-haired woman smiled kindly at the man she was talking to. "How do you like Benjamin?"

"Well, I'm still overwhelmed by the fact that I get to be here today."

"It's more than deserved." She put a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

The young man had been in Mikasa's squad for a year now, and despite initial difficulties had proven to be the most promising talent. After only a short time he had learned skills that would have taken ordinary soldiers years to learn. The steady progress of her squad now brought Mikasa increasing recognition in the higher positions of the military. She was proud of the small group of young people she was allowed to hand-pick.

"May I ask you something, officer?" Benjamin scratched his neck nervously with his free hand.

"I'm all ears." She took another sip from her glass.

"I know there's dancing at these things, as you pointed out to me and... and... I..."

"Yes?"

"I wanted to ask if you would give me the first dance?" It was more than apparent that the young man had struggled with the question. He hastily followed it up with another sentence as Mikasa did not answer. "You don't have to answer me! I understand completely if you don't want to!"

"Calm down Benjamin!" She had to laugh a little, because the whole situation was visibly uncomfortable for him. "It's not that! Of course I'll dance with you, but not the first dance. I've already promised it to someone else."

"How silly of me... Of course, I'm not the first one to ask you... I could have thought of that myself." He put his hand over his face.

"The evening is still long. We'll dance together, I promise."

"Then I'd better find another partner, because the musicians have just got themselves in position."

"That's my cue! I'll see you later." As Benjamin moved away from her, Mikasa turned to the side and looked at the spot where Levi had stood a few minutes earlier. She frowned briefly, for her eyes could not find him. For a moment she thought about the possibility that he had sneaked away secretly, but immediately dismissed the thought. She watched as the dance floor filled with several couples and heard the first sounds of the instruments. She flinched briefly when she felt a hand on her shoulder from behind. Cold fingers stroked along the side of her neck and warm breath reached her ear.

"Will you give me the first dance, Mrs. Ackermann?"

"I was beginning to worry you'd never ask me, Mr. Ackermann." With these words she turned around and let him drag her onto the dance floor.

The two moved skillfully back and forth between the other pairs. Their movements were perfectly coordinated, as if they were doing nothing else all the time. Occasionally they were given jealous looks, but they were not deterred. Levi's concentration was entirely on his wife, who seemed happy in his arms. Gradually he slowed down the dance to be able to look at her better.

"What is it?" Mikasa became a little suspicious.

"Nothing! I just want to get a better look at you."

"You should have done that before you left me alone with that creep."

"Who do you think sent Hanji to you?" He couldn't help smiling.

"I see..." It seemed obvious now to Mikasa.

"And don't think I didn't notice that you were entertained without me around..." In fact, Levi had not let Mikasa out of his sight the whole evening, even though she had not noticed.

"Uhhh is someone jealous?"

"Do I have any reason to be jealous?" Levi made an abrupt turn and strengthened his grip.

"Are you drunk?" Mikasa began to worry.

"I stopped counting after the tenth glass. How about you?"

"I think you're way ahead of me..."

"Make no mistake Ackermann, my senses are as keen as ever. I can tell when you're not answering my real question." His eyes pierced hers and seemed almost intimidating. But Mikasa wouldn't be his wife if she was impressed by something like that.

"You want proof?"

"Go ahead Ackermann!" Levi was curious what she had in mind and kept pushing her.

"Then come with me, if you dare face the truth!"

"The truth?" He seemed more than amused.

"Are you afraid?"

"Pah, what are you talking about?" They left the dance floor discreetly. Levi followed Mikasa out of the great hall, ignoring the looks of the guards at the exit. They walked silently along the stony corridor until they turned a corner. The black-haired woman glanced around briefly, then opened a door and pulled her husband behind her. When she had closed the door behind Levi again, she looked around briefly in the small room. Because of the darkness it was hard to see where they were. But because of the size of the room, she concluded that it was a storage room. There were some shelves and tables, but they were stacked against the wall. Levi was still unaware of what Mikasa was getting at and crossed his arms in front of his body.

"And what are we doing in this room now? I can already taste the dust."

"I'm amazed at your self-control... a moment ago you had hardly resist to..." It didn't take a second for Levi to realize and push her against one of the shelves. His lips lay longingly on hers and his hands ran across her hips. Mikasa returned his harsh touches and realized how much he must have been holding himself back. His lips moved to her ear as she tugged his hair with one hand.

"Now I know!"

"Hmm?

"The truth. It's quite simple, Ackermann! You belong to me, and me alone. No one will ever touch you like this, feel you like this, sense you like I do." After these words, he let his mouth go down to her neck and bit slightly. He knew very well that it would leave its mark and yet at this moment he did not care. Mikasa pulled his head back slightly by his hair and thus provoked a growling sound from him. Now that his throat lay free in front of her she could clearly see the high pulse of his artery despite the darkness. With her free hand she removed the bow tie and opened the top button of his shirt to get an even better view. It was a sign of trust that Levi gave her as she slowly stroked his throat with her fingers. He gasped slightly as she lingered briefly on his Adam's apple, watching his reaction.

"What's wrong Captain? Have you given up already?"

Levi had to laugh and Mikasa could feel his larynx moving. His deep voice sent shivers down her back.

"Don't think I've ever given up control." His hands, which had been on her hips the whole time, now moved up her stomach and up to her breasts. Not very gently, he rubbed his thumbs across the fabric of her dress and made her moan slightly.

"Pah... so easy..."

"You're not the only one who waited two weeks."

Just as he was about to use his hands to remove her dress, he paused and put a finger on her lips.

"Shhh!"

"What the?"

"Do you hear that?"

"What do you mean?" She looked at him confused.

"Come on... I'm the one who's supposed to have had too much to drink! There are guards patrolling the corridor outside the door. You can hear their steps..."

"So what?"

"So what? I'd like to avoid being found by them in this situation."

"So Captain Levi is a coward after all!" She stroked his cheekbone.

"Pah! No one's talking about quitting... I just think we should consider relocating."

He took her hand and pulled her to the door. He stuck his head out for a moment to see if anyone was in the corridor. Apparently the guard had just turned the corner as Levi quickly pulled Mikasa behind him. It was immediately clear to her what his aim was and she agreed. A few corridors and stairs later, they were already standing in front of the door of his office, which to Mikasa's surprise was not locked.

"I left the door unlocked while I was away so Hanji could get my documents."

"I see."

"But now..." Mikasa heard a key clicking in the lock. "You' re a trapped woman."

"You don't say..."

But Levi had had enough of the meaningless words. He wanted something else, and he wanted it right here, right now. Again he moved threateningly towards her, but she didn't back away but came towards him. She didn't expect him to have thrown all caution overboard a few seconds ago. He grabbed her by the shoulders and pushed her backwards against his table, but only to stand directly in front of her again a few seconds later and let his hands wander over her body. His lips pressed against hers in a demanding manner and his tongue forced its way in. Only now Mikasa could taste the alcohol he had consumed in abundance before. She felt the blood from her head collect in another region of her body that Levi had previously left out completely. She didn't know how much action he would allow from her side, so she cautiously groped her way forward. Her fingers opened the remaining buttons of his shirt and she had a clear view of his upper body. The black-haired woman could feel that his muscles were covered with sweat. She could feel them hardening and relaxing under her movements. He did not bother to undress completely, because he did not have time for that.

He grabbed her again and jerked her body around so that she was now lying on his desk with her stomach touching it. Her fingers reached to the edge of the desk top to find a better grip. She felt him bend down and push her dress up. What he saw was entirely to his satisfaction, for he made an appreciative noise fill the room. Mikasa had not expected this course of the evening but had decided to abandon her underwear. It didn't take a fraction of a second for her to hear him hastily unbuckle his belt. He positioned himself behind her and placed one palm of his hand next to her head. He bent over her with his body so that he almost touched her back and looked at the back of her head. Mikasa knew exactly that he was waiting for her permission. She felt safe in his presence, for despite his own lust, he did not take it at her expense. She laid her head on the side of the table top and caught his gaze. One of her hands reached for the one he had put down next to her head. "Please Levi!"

Carefully, he entered her inch by inch and felt how tight she still was. He stayed in this position for a few seconds, watching her reaction. Her eyes were widened and her grip around his hand had increased, but she seemed to be in no pain. He withdrew almost completely from her, but only to penetrate her again shortly afterwards, hard and deep, to make her groan loudly. Meanwhile he had put his second hand on her left shoulder blade and pressed it firmly onto the table. His speed was fast and merciless. He could barely regulate his own breath, but when he realized how close he was to redemption, he slowed down the pace again and pulled her to her feet.

This time he carefully put her on the table in front of him and stepped between her legs. Mikasa put her hands on his collar and pulled him back to her. This time it was her who set the pace by wrapping her legs around him and controlling the movements of his hips. His hands lay against her cheeks and held her head so he could look directly at her. Without meaning to, his emotions overwhelmed him and he put his head against her forehead. Over the soft moaning of his wife his deep voice lay down.

"I missed you so much!" He noticed that these words must have triggered something in Mikasa, because slowly he felt her tense up around him and getting closer to her climax. He put his arms around her body and pulled her tightly, but without changing his pace. She did the same and held on to him like a drowning person. It wasn't long before Levi noticed Mikasa panting brightly and her fingers piercing through the suit into his back. It was that moment that made him jump over the cliff again and again himself and he could no longer suppress his deep groaning. Both lay in each other's arms, breathing heavily and holding each other tight. Some tears rolled down Mikasa's cheeks and soaked Levi's collar.

"Are you crying?"

"I'm not..."

He held her even tighter than before and swayed her gently back and forth. "Was I really that bad?"

"You're stupid!" She slapped him gently on the back of the head.

"Then I see no reason to cry!"

"I love you!"

The words meant a lot to Levi, because they didn't just throw them around. Despite their years of marriage, they showed affection rather than express it in words. "You're the only person who can make me feel this way. With you even the most terrible evening is bearable. You have given me the most wonderful and beautiful children in the world. Every day I'm thankful to wake up next to you." He carefully separated from her, but only so he could look her in the face again. With his thumbs he wiped away her tears and spread gentle kisses all over her face.

"Don't you think it's time we go back?"

"Not really, but we must, for better or worse."

When they had fixed their clothes, they looked at each other for a moment. Levi obviously had to refrain from laughing, because Mikasa had a hard time covering the red spot on her neck.

"I'll get you back for this! You can count on it!"

"If you say so!" With these words, he reached for her hand as they headed back out.


End file.
